clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:War Against Humans
REMEMBER: THIS IS A DREAM SEQUENCE. This was all a dream, it never happened. ---- Ummmm....The humans came to put them in zoos. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 02:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't make sense and it doesn't make a very exciting plot. Humans need to leave at least some penguins in the wild, where they belong, so they can't put all of the penguins in zoos. Furthermore, that contradicts the Antarctic Preservation Treaty of 1913. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Um.... maybe the government will temporarily disable it so they can? --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 14:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Why would humans want to capture wild penguins and put them in zoos, anyway? They'd only need a couple of specimens to breed an entire group for the zoo, and doing so might DISTURB DE NATURAL ORDEH! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It is a crazy dream though, and maybe humans do want to. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 15:14, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::TurtleShroom already established the humans' grounds for waging war against the penguins, so the zoo idea is scrapped. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:34, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gnetic research? --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 15:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::No, they capture penguins because they TALK. How many penguins can talk? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:24, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I do hope the story continues. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) You'll see! Me and TS have a bang for an ending --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 14:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Guys, use your brain.Wh would want to do this? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 14:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I think we should make it that some of the penguins get captured then some of the others go on ships from the Freezeland Navy to Rescue them. If this idea is made then it could possibly be one of the biggest stories ever in CPFW History. Speeddasher I think, this idea is certainly not for this wiki. The USA is penguin-only (mostly) and humans will never stop until they conquer the penguins. This would destroy the wiki's general plot. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 20:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ......this is a dream sequence..... please read the message at the top...... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 03:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) When the world knows about the USA and it's inhabitants via Captain Ash, most of the globe will be afraid that the penguins could plan on taking over the Earth, becoming the dominant species. Humanity rages a war against penguinkind, but in the midst of all of this, the Good Captain Ash and his new assistant discover plans for an alien invasion to convert Earth into a history museum showing the history of wolf-like alien humanoids called Wolvenites. Determinated to stop it, Ash, his assistant, and several humans and penguins alike band together to try to get the two raging factions to team up and stop this invasion. Oh, and I'll be putting up a contest for you guys to choose an assistant for Captain Ash soon. --Tidalwave11 23:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Tidalwave. It's a good plot, but it completely veers off the main idea of our storyline: to have a war against humans. Furthermore, this whole thing is a dream sequence, so anything that happens here is not historically significant. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I understand, sometimes I have the habit to go off the main thing of a topic and suddenly think up new ideas. But a plot twist would be great.--Tidalwave11 23:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe make a story, but with some one else doing it.... maybe a bad guy eating so many Doom Weeds he had a dream where that happened? --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 12:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) How about The great Darktonian pie war? That good enough for a war?--Chub777 06:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I think the whole "Muscisians making penguins powerslaves" thing would kinda destroy the storyline. Perhaps the Northern Kanta Penguins aren't affected by the music, and both sides start to have a battle of the bands...somehow --Tidalwave11 00:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) The musicians epically fail and get shot down in flames. Some are affected, but they accidentally blow up the subwoofer to brainwash, setting them free. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 00:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Can I make the next part of this chapter? I have some really good ideas that would make the chapter interesting. --Tidalwave11 19:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Go ahead, I'll just finish up mine while you write yours. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 19:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) How about G reveals his new invention some teleportation device but it rips a hole in the wall between our world and their world and Darktan first knows about the hole and attacks us which gives the penguins bad publicity and starts a whole crash of two worlds war and a lot of stuff goes on like the ideas below me. I'll just write my own MCAdo Happyface, I would like to mention the most recent part wasn't the end of the story, but just basically a subplot for Zapwire, I didn't mean all f the penguins got turn into robots, I just meant a majority of Zapwire's forces, but not Explorer and Captain Ash's forces. I'm not upset, I'm only pointing it out. Please don't take this offensive. --Tidalwave11 19:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I know, but it was very OC. I didn't want the penguins to be restored that way. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 19:23, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I understand. May I atleast revert the article to the point of Captain Ash being introduced? Not the bit when he mention the cylinder, but the bit when he lands. We can change the continuing storyline after that. --Tidalwave11 19:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, I suddenly had a rush of new ideas.--Tidalwave11 19:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ideas * That guy from the Heck's Kitchen Show tries to cook Shroomsky. * James Bond fights Tails. * Happyface fights Barrack Obama: "YOUR EARS TAKE UP HALF YOUR CASTLE!" (foreign enigma) * Stephen Hawking and Fred in a math showdown: Whoever stops reciting the decimals in Pi first loses. * Oprah battles Aunt Arctic to see who is the best media creature. * Bugzy and the UPM fight the real Mafia. * East Pengolia and Russia have an arms race. * Triskelle battles Mister Taytos (some Irish potato chip mascot who is really annoying). * Carlo attempts to scam various Beverly Hills stars into buying his condos (and succeeds on the dumb ones like Britney Spears). * Midas tries to get a job in the Federal Reserve so that he can stare at their gold all day (the Reserve has more gold than Fort Knox). * Something strange happens to Koobly Khan (unknown as of now). * Judge Xavier somehow gets a seat at the United Nations. * Judgies become more popular than Hershey Bars or any other candy. * Bambadoo meets the Iraqi shoe-throwing guy and they become best friends, sharing notes and what-not. * Rockhopper is mistaken for one of those Somalian boat-nappers. Yarr must save him. * The Nameless One goes after Jeff Foxworthy in a redneck/USA-hillbilly stereotype-themed battle of getting off his property. * Sensei heads off to the Japanese Emporer and they become friends. * ZapWire battles wits with the Inventor of Linux. * Foldy starts learning of conspiracy theories that humans have and becomes EVEN MORE paranoid. * Turtleheimer teams of with the tortoises of the Galapagos Islands and form a strong turtle army for the penguins' side. * EVERYONE battles Global Warming. * Triskelle's army battles the England Army. * The Troublesome Trio fights some of the world's best prankers. * Barkjon has a surfing competetions. * Puffles versus dogs. The brains vs. the brawn. * Speeddasher battles real life Ninjas in Japan. * Darktan battles Osama Bin Laden. * The USA battles the um... USA. * Kwiksilver goes down under to Australia and tries to have a happy EOFYS. * PASA violates Explorer's treaty with NASA and nukes the MESSENGER and New Horizons spacecraft, as well as damaging the Hubble and newly-launched Spitzer, plus blowing up the Aries rocket heading to the moon. (All the crew parachute away.) * Something goes utterly wrong with Mayor McFlapp's supercomputer, and he accidentally releases several characters from other book worlds, who subsequently attack their authors (for no apparent reason). Mayor McFlapp is forced into teaming up with the authors to help get the characters in order. In gratitude for his help, the authors and their characters join Mayor McFlapp in fighting against the humans. *Tails and his air force attack the U.S. air force *Tidalwave11 tries to stop the war, with a little inside help, but fails miserably. *Chuck Norris and Johnny Depp come out and save the world from Mamma Luigi! *The A-Kong finds a whole bunch-o Vortex Manipulators, and alters one to his needs. He then uses it to send a few humans back to the Dark Ages. *Wellish112 fights his arch enemy, Johnny Depp! *The Great Darktonian human pie war starts! *G has an invention showdown with 'Q' from the James Bond series *Mabel somehow PWNS America. *Tails6000 suddenly falls under Weegee's control. *Leekduck Is captured by the humans, but they let him go on condition that he works for them *Bean pod 600 Eliminates remaining Bean humans. Helps Gordon Freeman (a good guy) and gets the HEP suit(Hazardous Environment for Penguins). Plus, he grabs a strange rock called a stun grenade and throws it at retreating humans. *white light* *loud noise* "AAAGGGHHHH!!!" "i'm blinded!" . *Hat Pop teams up with many rabbits (Strangely, they too are wearing ninja masks) and they form an alliance with the penguins' side; helping them defeat the humans. *Coool41 fights Wolverine Manny Peng fights real prisoners with his friends Joey and Chubbs. *Patchy99 goes on WWE. *Fudd Lapooh (in mad scientist mode) develops a "Nuke" that covers the humans with sticky pie. *CPWE versus WWE. **MEGA Piledriver competition: Christian and Matt Hardy vs RockHardy and Peepsdude. END RESULT Draw. No one wins, stuff gets ravaged, friendships are forged, and Explorer wakes up. At the beginning it says epilogue. Wasn't it supposed to say prologue. Mariothemovie Correct. I'll fix it. You can make your own chapters too MTM. --''' Zapwire''' Δ The dark side of the moon 18:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC)